Eclipsed
by Girl of Darkness10
Summary: Tokyo Xanadu X Fairy Tail. After October Thirtieth, Kou honestly thought that the XRC didn't have too many adventures left to do. Let's just say… He was wrong. When he wakes up in Fiore the day Natsu and Lucy meet, a whole new adventure begins!
1. Fairy Tail

**C** **hapter One: Fairy Tail**

 _ **In a land, far, far away, lies the kingdom of Fiore.**_

 _ **A small, peaceful nation of 17 million, and a place filled with magic.**_

 _ **Found in every home, bought and sold in every marketplace.**_

 _ **For most, magic is merely a tool, a mundane part of everyday life.**_

 _ **For others, however, magic is an art, and they've devoted their lives to its practice.**_

 _ **These are the Wizards.**_

 _ **Banded together into magical guilds, they ply their skills in search of fame and fortune.**_

 _ **Many such guilds dot the landscape of Fiore.**_

 _ **But there is a certain guild, in a certain town, that soars high above the rest.**_

 _ **One from which countless legends have been born.**_

 _ **A guild that will no doubt continue to create legends well into the future.**_

 _ **Its name…**_

 _ **Is Fairy Tail.**_

"I can't believe he only knocked down a 1000 jewel! That stubborn old geezer must be blind! A-Ah!"

When Kou came to, he heard a female voice, and then felt someone trip over him, ending with a hard smack onto the ground - concrete? Maybe stone?

He groaned - his whole body was sore, and not just because some random girl just tripped over him. _What happened… Why am I in the open…?_

It was then everything came back to him - _**hadn't he been in the Eclipse, researching something with Asuka, when light suddenly surrounded them?**_

With a gasp, he shot up, opening his eyes. He looked around, his amber eyes searching his surroundings, briefly resting on a blonde nearby him, standing and rubbing her chin. She was fairly busty, wearing white and blue clothing, with a whip curled at her side. _So that's the girl who tripped over me… Is she okay?_

He began to stand, brushing off his pants as he did so. He was in his casual wear - a red T-shirt under a tan vest and jeans with sneakers - and looked straight at the blonde.

He had no idea where he was - to be honest, this place felt almost like the Eclipse, but also very different - but he couldn't exactly fight who he was. He'd get his answers later, definitely. That was how these things worked, right?

"You okay?" he questioned the blonde. She looked back at him, glaring slightly.

"No! My Chin… It's going to bruise!" she yelled, "What were you doing, sleeping in the middle of the street?!" She paused, looking at the various scrapes and bruises he had from fighting in the Eclipse, "Ah… Are YOU okay?"

He glanced at the injuries on his arms - they weren't anything he wasn't used to - and shook his head.

"I'm fine. To be honest, I don't quite know why I was passed out on the street. One moment, I'm investigating something with my friend, and then the next I'm here." Kou replied, "Can you tell me where 'here' is?"

"You don't know how...?" the blonde frowned in seeming confusion, "How strange… But, this is the port town of Hargeon."

"Hargeon…?" he placed his hand on his chin, "I've never heard of any town in Japan named that." He shook his head, "I'm sorry about your chin."

He dug into his pocket, producing a Cure Potion _I_ from it and offering it to the blonde. She blinked, staring at the small bottle.

"What's this?" she questioned, taking it from his hand.

"It's a healing potion." he replied, "If you drink it, your chin should heal up."

"A healing potion…? Aren't these extremely rare?" she mumbled, looking the bottle over.

"I guess…? Someone I know makes them and sells them to me at a decent price." Kou replied, placing a hand on his hip.

"Really?!" the blonde seemed interested at the prospect, "Thanks, though…" she gave him a grateful smile and downed the potion, making a face afterwards. Kou took out another small bottle, this one a stronger version of the one he gave to the blonde, and downed it as well. A flavor not unlike that of unsweetened lemon exploded onto his taste buds, but it was a familiar taste. His own injuries began to close and fade just as the slowly-forming bruise on the blonde's chin began to.

"Not the best taste, I know…" Kou sighed, "Sorry."

"No, no, it's fine…" the blonde waved her hands dismissively, "So, what's your name?"

"I'm-" he was cut off by the squeals of girls not far off.

"It's him! The Salamander!"

"Salamander?" Kou blinked.

"He's a Fire Mage that uses magic you can't find in stores!" the blonde exclaimed, "I can't believe he'd be in a town like this!"

With that, she dashed off, ignoring Kou as she did. The teenager sighed, rubbing his neck.

"Guess I should follow…? Sounds interesting at least…" he muttered to himself, following the blonde.

Kou entered the circle of girls, glancing around. The air felt… stranger here… He frowned, looking at the girls, and then at the man in the center.

This was unnatural. That man must be doing… something to these girls.

"Igneel-!" suddenly came a male voice as someone with pink hair pushed his way into the group.

"Who're you?" the pink-haired boy questioned, blinking stupidly.

"If I said Salamander, would that ring any bells?" questioned the man, 'Salamander', though the pink haired boy was already walking away, "A-Ack!"

When the girls noticed, they all began to hit the pink-haired boy, scolding him for being so rude to 'Salamander'. 'Salamander soon spoke up, a sly grin on his face.

"Now, girls… I'm sure it wasn't his intention to insult me." he stated, causing the girls to go wild over his 'kindness'. 'Salamander' then wrote his autograph and offered it to the boy.

"Here's my autograph." he stated, "Now you can brag about it to all your little friends."

"Don't want it." the pink-haired boy bluntly stated as the girls swooned about how they wanted one. At the boy's words, the girls once again attacked him, throwing him into a wall. Kou glanced over to where he landed, his eyes falling to rest on a blue cat, seemingly speaking to the boy. He blinked, and then sighed. He's seen weirder, admittedly. He glanced back to the blonde, who was walking to the boy. He followed her, hands in his pockets, decidedly ignoring 'Salamander'.

"What's that guy's damage?" grumbled the pink-haired boy.

"He really is a piece of work, huh?" the blonde stated, before smiling, "Thanks for what you did!"

"Huh?" the pink-haired boy blinked in confusion.

* * *

"Fanks for da foo!" Natsu exclaimed as he ate with an incredible amount of gusto.

"Aye!" Happy exclaimed.

"So your names are Natsu and Happy?" Lucy questioned, before sweatdropping and holding up her hands as if to guard herself, "Take it easy on the food! You're getting it all over me!"

 _How disgusting…_ Kou seemed to sigh from beside Lucy.

"That Salamander guy was using a type of magic called "Charm"." Lucy then said, "The spell sways people's hearts in the magician's favor… They outlawed it years ago. Anybody who'd use tricks like that can't be trusted… But, when you came barging in, you broke the charm on me."

"Dat maigs zense." Natsu said, still eating.

"I know I don't look it, but I'm a Wizard too." Lucy stated.

"You were distracted for a moment… I imagine it doesn't work as well on fellow wizards." Kou commented, knowing of something similar - the "Erase" spell Asuka uses to erase the memories of civillians who have seen the Eclipse. It didn't work on others like her.

"Yeah, but it isn't like I'm in a guild or anything." Lucy laughed a bit, looking to Kou.

"A guild?" Kou questioned.

"A guild is a building where Wizards gather to get work and information. They say any Wizard who isn't part of a guild isn't a true wizard." she then got somewhat of an excited smile, "There are guilds all over the world, but the most popular guilds…" she sighed, "Are the hardest to get into!" She sighed again, somewhat dreamily, "There's one that I really want to get into, where the most incredibly wizards gather! But they must be really strict on who gets in or not…"

Natsu, Happy, and Kou all gave Lucy stares of confusion.

"Ah! Sorry! You guys don't know anything about the world of wizardry, do you?" Lucy apologized, "But I'll get into that guild no matter what! There are lots of big-paying jobs you can get there!"

"Y-You fink tho?" Natsu questioned.  
"She talks a lot." Happy commented. _She's just rambling, but it's giving me a lot of information…_ Kou thought.

"By the way, you two seemed to be looking for someone." Lucy stated.

"Aye. Igneel." Happy stated.

"We heard there was a Salamander in this town, so we came, but it turned out to be somebody else." Natsu sighed.

"We knew he wasn't the real Salamander just by looking." Happy said.

"I was sure it would be Igneel." Natsu stated.

"How could you tell he wasn't the Salamander just by looking?" Lucy questioned, "He was just a guy…"

"Huh? I'm not looking for a guy. Igneel is a real-life fire dragon." Natsu stated.

"Whaaaaaaaaaaat?!" Lucy exclaimed, "There's no way you'd find a dragon in a human town! They're much too big!"

Natsu and Happy looked shocked, as if they hadn't thought of that before.

"And stop making faces like you've never thought of that before!"

She then sighed, standing and placing some bills onto the table, "I have to go now. Take your time and finish your lunch."

Natsu and Happy stared at her for a moment before breaking down into tears, going to their hands and knees on the floor.

"Thank you so much for the food!"

"Thank you!"

Kou glanced around as people began to chatter about the strange occurrence.

"Ack! Stop that! You're embarrassing me!" Lucy yelped, "I-It's okay, you did save me back there. We'll call it even, okay?" she looked to Kou, "And sorry about tripping over you earlier."

Kou waved his hand dismissively, "I was the one in the street. No biggie, neither one of us got permanently hurt."

"But we didn't do it intending to save anyone." Natsu stated.  
"Aye! We're in your debt." Happy said.

"I got it!" Natsu stood and slammed his fist into his palm, as if he suddenly just got a great idea. He pulled out the autograph 'Salamander' had given him and offered it to Lucy, "You can have this!"

Lucy slapped it, though it didn't exit Natsu's hand, "I don't want it!"

She then left, fists clenched at her sides. Natsu and Happy returned to their meal, but after a moment, looked to Kou.

"What's your name again?" Happy questioned.

"Kou." Kou replied, "Tokisaka Kou."

"What did you two mean, that you were in the street and Lucy tripped over you?" Happy questioned.

"I was passed out in the middle of the street, and Lucy randomly tripped over me." Kou replied, "I don't know why I was there. Last thing I remember I was investigating something with my friend, and then suddenly I'm here."

"Teleportation Magic?" Happy tilted his head. Kou shrugged.

"I don't know." he spoke, "But I'd like to find out."

"How about you come back with us to Fairy Tail!" Happy suggested, "I'm sure the Master will have some answers!"

"Fairy Tail?" Kou questioned, "That's a pretty girly name."

"It's the best guild in the whole country!" Happy stated, "Me and Natsu are members of it!"

"So you two really _are_ wizards." Kou blinked in surprise.

"Aren't you one too?" Natsu asked, "You smell like a Fire Wizard, kinda like that fake Salamander guy."

Kou was silent. _Guess I could be considered one…_ Natsu's words then registered in his head, _Wait…_

"What do you mean smell?" Kou questioned, his voice taking on a tone of curiosity. He wasn't one to freak out, after all.

"Natsu is what's called a fire dragonslayer!" Happy stated, "A dragon's lungs can exhale fire. A dragon's scales dissolve fire. A dragon's claws are enveloped in fire…. A dragon can eat fire… An enchantment that transforms the body and gives it the aspects of a dragon's body… Though created to be a weapon _against_ dragons."

"It also gives me hearing and smell beyond a normal human's!" Natsu grinned, "Igneel taught me everything."

"What about you, Kou? What sorta magic do you really use?" Happy asked, "What type of Fire Magic, I mean."

Kou was once again silent, thinking up the best way to describe the power of his Soul Device. _If only I had more of a template…_

"I can summon a special weapon to my arm called the Raging Gear, and with it I can use flames." he stated.

"Y-You have Requip?!" Natsu yelped, suddenly becoming afraid. Kou just nodded, going along with it.

"I wonder how much blood you can make pour out of your enemies…" Happy mused. Kou sweatdropped, _What a weird cat…_

"I can only summon the one, though…" Kou stated.

"Show it to us on the way back!" Natsu exclaimed, now more excited than afraid, "I'd love to be able to taste your flames!"

"But you won't be able to eat them on the train!" Happy reminded causing Natsu to groan.

"Ohhh… Don't even talk about it, Happy…" he stated, flopping onto the table, his appetite gone, "Now I wanna hurl…!"

"He can just show us on the way to the guild, and you can eat his flames then, right?" Happy then said.

"Yeah, good point!" Natsu exclaimed, straightening again. Kou nodded.

"Now, let's finish our meal and head out!" Happy stated.

"Aye!" Natsu exclaimed, "You should eat too, Lou!"

"It's Kou." Kou corrected.

"Whatever!" Natsu laughed.

* * *

- **It's Night-**

"Bwaaaah! I'm stuffed!" Natsu exclaimed as the three men walked on the fenced ledge above the town.

"Aye!" Happy cheered. Happy then looked out, towards the harbor, where a boat had just left the docks, "Come to think of it, that Salamander guy said he was going to hold a party on a 'yacht'. Maybe that's his boat."

Natsu then leaned onto the railing with a groan, "I don't feel so good…"

"Stop getting sick just imagining yourself on the boat!" Happy exclaimed.

"Look! Look! That's Salamander-sama's yacht!" exclaimed a dark-haired girl nearby, "Aww, I wanted to go to the party too!"

"Salamander?" questioned a light-haired girl next to the dark-haired one.

"Don't you know? He's that amazing wizard who just came to town! That famous Fairy Tail one!"

Natsu and Happy both stiffened, and Kou looked back.

"Fairy Tail?" Natsu looked to the boat and had to swallow bile down, almost falling to the ground. He clung to the railing, frowning deeply, "Fairy Tail…"

As if coming to a conclusion, Natsu turned to Happy, who sprouted wings from his back, "Let's go, Happy!"

"Aye!" the blue cat picked Natsu up by the back of his jacket and began to fly off.

"Wait here for us, Kou! We'll be back once we deal with this!" Natsu yelled as they flew off. Kou blinked, and then sighed. He summoned the familiar, strangely shaped gauntlet that he knew as his Raging Gear and aimed at a nearby rooftop. The sword part shot out of the gauntlet with a fiery aura and clung to the roof, soon pulling Kou along. He ran across the roof to reach another, then fired, once again being pulled along to another rooftop. He continued to do this, damaging a few roofs on the way, but not to a very harmful degree.

There was no way he was just going to wait and see. He wasn't that type of person.

* * *

As Kou neared the harbor, he soon saw the yacht come back into the harbor, pushed by a large wave, and not long after he saw a head of pink destroy most of the area. Kou sighed, allowing his Raging Gear to pull him towards the ground, continuing the rest on foot. As he ran, he noticed armored and robed armed men heading towards the harbor in a hurry. He moved to get out of their vision, and soon laid his eyes onto Lucy just as Natsu grabbed her hand and moved to run away, coincidentally in the same direction Kou was.

"We've gotta get outta here!" Natsu yelled as Lucy thrashed in the wind, the skirt of her evening gown flying. Kou averted his eyes so he didn't see her panties as he joined the trio.

"Why are you mixing me up in thiiis?!" Lucy screamed. Natsu looked back.

"Hey, you said you wanted to join Fairy Tail, right?" he questioned. Lucy stared at him in surprise.

"Then come along!" he grinned, before looking to Kou, "You coming along too?"

"Obviously, Natsu." Kou grinned back, patting his Raging Gear, allowing it to dissipate.

"Okay!" Lucy smiled and landed on the ground, following Natsu, Happy, and Kou, large smiles on their faces.

 **It was that day, on July 2nd, where everything began.**

 _To be continued in Chapter 2: The People of Fairy Tail_

* * *

 **A lot of the dialogue comes from the Master Edition of Fairy Tail volumes 1-5, but other parts of it is tweaked to suit what I wanted to convey. The beginning comes from the dubbed version of episode 1, but my internet hiccuped in the middle of me writing, so I moved to the manga :P**

 **This fic should have biweekly updates, based on the weeks that Fairy Tail 100 Year Quest isn't updated! Please enjoy, review, favorite, follow, basically whatever :P I might alternate between Spriggan Tale and this fic, so watch out for that too. I'll decide when I get to it :P**

 **This fic will also be on AO3 under the username Darky10 and under the same Title, but updates over there will probably be a little slower as I figure everything out.**

 **Okay, so that's all I wanted to say! Darky, out! Peace!**


	2. The People of Fairy Tail

" _Kou…"_

 _Kou awoke to a familiar female voice. Familiar, but he couldn't put his finger on who. Just that she was important._

" _Kou...Chan…"_

 _The most important thing to him. The one he loved most, the one he couldn't let go._

" _Kou-chan, please…"_

 _Shiori._

" _Please… Don't let a lie come to this world. My Rebirth Prince, don't let this world fall."_

 _There was a burning sensation on his palm, then. It was like fire, his entire hand exploded into pain, each one of his nerves felt as if they were being lit aflame. He fell to his knees, and his surroundings became lit around him, allowing him to the see that room in Pandora's Box where he and his friends fought Shiori. Sitting on her knees in front of him was Shiori herself, clad in the same clothing she wore before they fought, when she still looked like herself. Before she was fully the Princess of Doom. She brought his burning hand to the jewel embedded in her chest, and gave him a gentle smile. Lines similar to the ones on her body -red, and blocky, and straight - began to cover his hand, the same one he used to fight with his Raging Gear._

" _I love you, Kou-chan. Please don't worry. I'll always be right there with you."_

 _The pain intensified and traveled up his arm, and then the scenery turned black._

Kou startled awake, and almost tumbled out of his train seat, leading Happy - the only one who was still awake - to give him somewhat of a worried look. He waved the blue cat off and shook his head, before looking towards his hand. Those lines weren't there. Was it just a dream? _You don't feel pain in dreams_ interrupted a voice in Kou's head.

"Kou? You okay?" the cat spoke up, now floating in front of Kou so they could maintain eye contact, "You were… Whimpering, in your sleep."

Contrasting Happy's normal behavior, the blue cat seemed worried and a bit uneasy.

"I'm okay, just a bad dream. No need to worry about it." Kou responded. Happy frowned.

"You saying that just makes me worry more…" the cat stated.

"I'm fine, Happy." Kou reiterated, a more forceful tone subtly making its way into his voice. He gave the cat a smile to reinforce his words. Happy frowned deeper, but went quiet.

"Okay, if you say so…" he mumbled after a moment, returning to his own seat next to the currently-unconscious Natsu.

Kou then glanced out the window, looking at the landscape passing by. It had been a little over a day since he had met Lucy, Happy, and Natsu, and most of that time had been spent traveling back to what he supposed was Natsu's and Happy's hometown. Magnolia, he believed it was called. It was somewhat strange to him, a town named for a flower, but he presumed it was normal for this world, or at least the country of Fiore. He glanced back down at his hand, frowning a bit.

Just what _was_ that? _Does that mean that Shiori is in this world too?_

He honestly hoped it had been exactly what he had told Happy.

Nothing but a nightmare.

* * *

To say that the Fairy Tail guildhall - and the town that housed it - wasn't something straight out of some sort of fantasy novel would be a blatant lie. One could easily feel the magic - a warm feeling, stemming from the guildhall - in the air, and the building that housed the strongest guild in Fiore couldn't be less than two stories.

Kou stared up at it, smiling a bit despite himself. Next to him, Lucy stared up at the guildhall, awe and a large, happy smile on her face.

"Wow…" She used her hand as a visor to block the sun, "It's so big!"

Natsu and Happy turned back to them, both smiling proudly.

"Welcome to Fairy Tail!" Happy exclaimed.

* * *

Once they entered the place, the sound of laughter and conversation filled the air. Shenanigans were happening everywhere, with people drinking and being served and being the servers - one white-haired woman in particular standing out, as well as a bespectacled woman that looked no older than a teenager. Natsu barged inside, yelling out of his return, Happy much quieter by his side.

"Natsu! Happy! Welcome back!" exclaimed the white-haired woman.

"You really went overboard again, huh, Natsu? Heard you destroyed half of Hargeon's h-" commented a rat-faced individual before being promptly kicked in the face by Natsu.

"You creep!" Natsu exclaimed, "That info you got on the Salamander was nothing but a lie!"

"There it is. Now that Natsu is back, this place is in danger of going to pieces!" laughed the white-haired woman.

"It's already in pieces!" exclaimed an older man behind her. Soon enough, the entire guild ended up fighting.

"It's incredible…" Kou heard Lucy state, "I'm really… Here, in Fairy Tail…"

Suddenly, a male in nothing but striped underwear appeared in front of Lucy and Kou.

"You said that Natsu's back?!" exclaimed the male, "Lousy… This time, we'll finish it! You hear?!"

"Gray, what kind of outfit is that?" questioned a woman with long, brown hair with a barrel nearby.

"Huh?! Dammit!" 'Gray' exclaimed, noticing his state of undress finally.

"Just another reason why they say the men here have no class…" The brown-haired woman sighed, before picking up the barrel she had nearby and chugging down booze, "It makes me sick!" Behind them, Gray and Natsu began to fight.

"This is disgusting." stated a tall, somewhat intimidating young man with white hair and a car on the right side of his face, "They aren't babies. They shouldn't be screaming and making so much noise." He then stepped towards Natsu and Gray, "If you're a man, then let your fists do the talking for ya!"

"Another fight?" Kou commented.

"You're in the way!" Natsu and Gray both exclaimed, punching the white-haired man away.

"And he doesn't even last five seconds!" exclaimed Lucy.

"What a disturbing racket." stated a young man nearby, with two girls, each under one arm.

"It's Loke!" Lucy exclaimed, "One of the top-ranking for the Weekly Sorcerer's "The Wizard I'd Most Like to Be My Boyfriend" list!"

"That's a thing that exists…?" Kou questioned, sweatdropping.

"Then you're entering the fray?!" exclaimed one of the girls.

"Teach them a lesson!" cheered the other girl. Lucy fell to the ground, somewhat comically and looking like a dream had just been shattered. Kou poked her.

"What's with this place…? Isn't there a normal person somewhere here?" Lucy groaned.

"Oh! Are you two new?" questioned a voice. Kou turned, spotting the white-haired woman now in front of them. Lucy looked shocked.

"Mirajane!" she exclaimed, "Aaaah! I'm meeting you in person!"

She then stopped her fangirling and pointed to the fighting, "Sh-Shouldn't you be stopping them?!" she exclaimed. Mirajane turned to the fights.

"This happens all the time!" she stated cheerfully, "It's best to just let it run its course."

"R-Really?!" Lucy exclaimed.

"Besides…" Mirajane was then hit by a bottle, falling.

"Aaaah! Mirajane-san!" Lucy exclaimed in shock. Mirajane stood back up, blood dripping down her forehead. Kou watched her, frowning. That must've been a hard hit, with a bottle, no less. She was shrugging it off like it was nothing!

"It's more fun this way, don't you think?" she questioned. Lucy looked scared for a moment, then shocked again as Gray slammed into the floor next to her, entirely naked. Natsu laughed nearby, lifting up Gray's underwear like it was some sort of prize. Gray stood up, unfortunately facing Lucy's way(And giving her a nice _view_ ).

"Where's my underwear?!" he exclaimed. Lucy looked absolutely mortified. Gray then spoke towards Lucy.

"Miss, if you don't mind, could I borrow your underwear?" he questioned. Lucy punched him.

"No one lends out underwear!" she exclaimed. She was then picked up in a bridle carry by Loke.

"How unsightly! I cannot understand the lack of delicacy from these men! By the way, you're a model, right? I can tell." he stated.

"What's going on here?!" she exclaimed.  
"I will speak with my fists!" exclaimed the white-haired man from earlier.

"I said, you're in the way!" Natsu exclaimed, punching the man again.

"Shut up, all of ya! A girl can't drink in peace and quiet around here!" the brown-haired woman yelled out, before brandishing a card, "If you can't control yourselves… Then _I_ will!" She charged magic into her card.

"I'm mad now!" exclaimed Gray, going into a strange stance.

"Yaaaa!" Elfman yelled, his arm changing.

"Your crass ways must be dealt with…" Loke stated, brandishing a ring on his finger.

"Come and get me!" Natsu exclaimed, his fists now aflame.

"Magic?!" Lucy yelped

"Now, this could get messy…" Mirajane stated, sweatdropping.

"Indeed…" spoke the bespectacled woman who looked like a teenager. Kou noticed her quickly and had to take a double-take. _Towa-nee…?_

" **This ends** _ **HERE**_ **!"** came a sudden booming voice as a giant being loomed over the whole guildhall, " **Cut it out, you dolts!"**

"It's huuuge!" Lucy exclaimed. Kou watched as everyone immediately stopped fighting and got quiet.

"Oh, Master! You were watching?" Mirajane exclaimed. Everyone else began to grumble and return to what they had been doing before the fight had broken out.

"Hahahaha! You're scared of that?! I claim victory, then!" Natsu exclaimed. The Master took a step forward - or, rather, a stomp forward, and looked towards Kou and Lucy.

"New faces?" he questioned.

"Y… Yes…?" Lucy whimpered. The Master suddenly looked angry, causing Lucy and, -though he probably wouldn't admit this afterwards - Kou, to become scared - terrified, in Lucy's case. The Master suddenly shrunk down to the size of a child, and was revealed to simply be an old man. He raised a hand in greeting.

"Nice to meet you." he stated, before jumping up and into the banister on the second floor with a painful smack. He then hefted himself onto the banister and began to yell.

"You dolts have done it again!" he exclaimed, holding up a ton of papers, "Look at all this paperwork from the council!"

 _The council?_ Kou questioned in his head.

"Gray! It's good that you rounded up that ring of smugglers, but afterward, you stumbled around town in the nude, and in the end, stole someone's underwear straight off the line and ran off!"

"I couldn't _keep_ running around naked." Gray grumbled.

"Maybe if you hadn't gotten naked in the first place…?" Elfman commented.

"Elfman! While performing bodyguard services for a VIP, you attacked that same VIP!"

"He made a crack about how "a man is only worth as much as his education", and before I knew it…" Elfman stated, looking away and rubbing his cheek with his finger in what could be perceived as shame. Makarov shook his head.

"Cana Alberona, you drank fifteen full kegs of liquor at a certain tavern, falsely claimed it as 'expenses', and worse, sent the bill straight to the council!"

"So they found out, huh…?"

"Loke, you seduced the granddaughter of the senior Council Member, Rage. Also, we've been sent an invoice about damages at a certain talent agency.

And, Natsu… In bringing down the Devon Bandit Clan, you destroyed _seven_ private homes! You brought down Tuly Village's historic clocktower! The town of Freesia's church is completely destroyed! You damaged a section of the Lupinus Castle! The observation station at the Nazuna Ravine is closed due to wanton destruction. AND you leveled half of Hargeon's harbor!"

 _How has he not been arrested?_ Kou thought.

"Alzack, Levy, Krov, Reedus, Warren, Bisca, etc…" Makarov began again, shaking, "All of you… Have done _nothing_ but make the council made at me!"

Kou saw Lucy shiver, looking scared. Makarov continued to tremble above everyone in what Kou _thought_ was anger.

"But…" Makarov set the paperwork on fire, "The Council can eat shit for all I care!"

"Huh?" Lucy stared. Makarov tossed the flames forward, letting Natsu gobble them up.

"Ours is a power that goes beyond reason, though it is born from reason. Magic isn't some miracle. What we do is match the energy the flows between us… With the wavelength of the world's natural energy. And take what is embodied in that union… using our force of will and concentration… More than that, we pour our entire souls into it to make what we call magic. If you spend time worrying about what authority thinks of you, your magic will never advance! So, don't let the council intimidate you! Follow the path you truly believe in!" Makarov, and the rest of the members of Fairy Tail, raised their hands high into the air, a few even doing the Fairy Tail symbol,

"That is what it means to be a wizard of Fairy Tail!"

* * *

"Are you sure?" Mirajane questioned Lucy, holding up a strange device. Lucy nodded.

"Absolutely!" she exclaimed. Mirajane nodded, and stamped onto Lucy's right hand a pink Fairy Tail symbol.

"There! Now you're an official member of Fairy Tail." Mirajane stated before turning to Kou, allowing Lucy to run off.

"What about you?" she questioned. Kou blinked stupidly, before pointing to his shoulder and lifting up his sleeve. Mirajane pressed the device onto his skin, stamping a reddish Fairy Tail symbol onto his skin. He almost shuddered when he realized that it was the exact color of the jewel that had been on Shiori's chest in his dream. Kou thanked Mirajane and let go of his sleeve, the fabric loosely covering the mark. From what he understood, joining the guild was a good idea - he'd need the money. He looked around the guild from where he stood, before a familiar voice hit his ears.

"Glad that you're part of the guild, Kou-kun."

Kou turned around, meeting the green eyes of his cousin, Kokonoe Towa, though she was looking a tad different than what he was used to, even though her curly, brown hair was still tied in a blue ribbon and draped on her right shoulder, and she still wore her glasses. Towa now wore a short, dark red dress with a white collar and bow and brown shoes. Clutched to her chest was a serving platter, and on her left hand was a blue Fairy Tail mark.

Kou stared at the last person he'd expect to be in this world.

Her appearance here was _wrong_ , he felt. She didn't fight. She had no supernatural abilities beyond being able to be awake in the Eclipse, and whatever spiritual stuff she got from being a shrine maiden.

Why was she here?

"Towa...Nee…?"

 **Shiori, seen in a dream! Kou now knows that he is not alone! Towa, his cousin, is also in this world!**

 _To be continued in Chapter 3: Magnolia_

* * *

 **Haha, this took way longer than I expected! Sorry!**

 **From now on, this'll be updated when I get the motivation. Apologies! Hope everyone likes this chapter! I did my best to edit out any typos and weird sentences I could find, and I'd appreciate it if you could tell me if you find any others! Just don't be mean about it :P A lot of this chapter comes from the Kodansha translation on the Master Edition(Volume 1).**

 **Please review! :)**


End file.
